Family Bonds
by CC-R2000
Summary: Ed & Al's younger sister Angel disappears after having an argument with Ed. But she didn't come back. After three months they still can't find her, and Ed's desperate, he blames himself, "I have a new burden now, our younger sister's probably dead because of me." Rated T for violence, and Ed...
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal alchemist, I wish I did, but I don't. All rights go to Hiromu Arakawa for making such a great anime! All I own is my OC Angel! Peace!)**

**Ok, hope you like the story!**

**Family Bonds**

_Alphonse gripped my hand, his grey-green eyes looking at Edward worriedly, and his dirty-blonde hair beginning to cover them. "Ed, Are you sure this is safe?" Ed just sighed, I couldn't see his golden eyes because they were covered by that long, blonde hair. "It'll be fine, Al. I know it. We can do this, we can bring mom back."_

"_But it's never worked before." Al complained, "What if we die?"_

"_We won't."_

_All through-out the conversation and planning, I had stayed quiet; I never spoke so much as a word at a time ever since our mom died. I'm the youngest child, with blonde hair like Ed but grey-green eyes like Al. Alphonse is older by a year, and Edward is older by two. The both of them care for me so much, and we protect each other. We always will. __When mom was pregnant with me when dad left, at least, that's what she told us. I doubt he knows I'm alive. But Ed said he'll know. Either way, I still doubt it. I almost always do._

"_But Ed-"_

"_Al-"_

"_Ed…Al…" I whispered, "I'm…scared." I'm sure they were shocked I even spoke, but never mind that. Ed walked over to me and hugged me, "It'll be fine, Angie."_

_But it wasn't._

_We clapped our hands together and slammed them on top of the wooden floor of our father's study, starting the transmutation, from lightning blue it turned to purple… Then I heard Alphonse's voice. "ED! ANGIE!"_

"_AL!" I saw him; Small, black, tentacle-like hands grabbing him; and he disappeared. Ed's right arm was grabbed from his body and I saw him try to get to the armor, so I tried to run, and took it to him, he drew a small circle and clapped his hands. Then I felt pain stab my right arm, and it was gone. My right arm was gone; Last thing I heard was creaking armor and Alphonse's voice._

_My brothers and I created a monster that night, not our mom, but a monster. It was all wrong! It's not what we wanted! That night, Edward lost his right arm and gave his left leg for Alphonse, who lost his body. I lost my right arm. Then we got automail, prosthetic limbs, from our childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. _

_In that armor, Al couldn't eat, sleep, he didn't even need to breathe! He couldn't cry or feel anything. Ed felt bad for the both of us, he felt it was his burden to bare alone, but we wouldn't let him. We shared that burden. Then Edward became a state alchemist. He was The FullMetal Alchemist._

_My name is Angel Elric, My older brothers are Edward and Alphonse Elric, this is our story._

But that was a year ago, Ed's thirteen, Al's twelve, and I'm eleven.

The three of us sat in the old apartment that Ed had decided to rent. I got bored, so I started whining, and I'm pretty sure I was making them really annoyed. "Ed! Al! I'm booooreeeed!" I complained, for the millionth time that day. But that's probably when Ed was annoyed the most; he slammed his book down to the table, "ANGEL! JUST SHUT UP!"

I was surprised, Ed never shouted at me like that before, ever. "Brother…" Al said, "Look, She's just eleven, you shouldn't shout."

"She's becoming annoying! I'm sick of her!" I got shocked, hearing that…coming from my eldest brother, the one I looked up to. I felt tears well up in my eyes. That's when he realized what he had said.

"Angie, I'm so-"

"Forget it!" I interrupted, "If you're sick of me then fine!" I ran out the run down apartment, and down the old, wooden stairs. Ignoring them when they chased me, calling me to come back. And I was long gone, Crying my eyes out. I didn't see the boys after that. That was my mistake. The biggest mistake of my life.

**CC: Hey, So this is my first story on the site!**

**Ed: and she was really excited. She's been editing all day...**

**CC: Shut up, Ed!**

**Ed: Well you were!**

***meow***

**Ed: AL! Is that another cat?**

**Al: No! It isn't...**

**Ed: Al go put it back!**

**Angel: Stop fighting!**

**CC: their annoying and sweet at the same time...**

**Please Review! thx!**


	2. Where's Angel now?

**CC: Hi, I'm back!**

**Ed: ...ok?**

**Al: Brother! Drink your milk!**

**Ed: NEVER! *runs off***

**CC: Do the disclaimer, Angie!**

**Angel: CC-R2000 doesn't own anything except the story line, me, and some of the extras needed in this story!**

Angel was surprised, Ed never shouted at her like that before, ever. "Brother…" Al said, "Look, She's just eleven, you shouldn't shout."

"She's becoming annoying! I'm sick of her!" Another shock, she felt her tears well up in her eyes. That's when he realized what he had said.

"Angie, I'm so-"

"Forget it!" Angel interrupted, "If you're sick of me then fine!" she ran out the run down apartment, and down the old, wooden stairs. Ignoring them when they chased her, calling her to come back. She didn't see the boys after that.

"Brother! Why did you do that?" Alphonse shouted, "How could you? She's just Eleven years old for crying out loud! She gets bored easily, you could've just suggested something, she was just trying to have something fun to do!" he continued ranting while Ed was lost deep in thought, _What did I do? What if something happens? She's my younger sister! How could I do that?_

"FullMetal?" Roy Mustang asked, looking up from his paperwork when they entered his office, "What is it this time?" Alphonse was still upset and had yet to speak since this mornings rant, he ignored Edward completely. "Well," Ed tried to say, "…there was an argument…see? Between me and Angel…and she ran off…and we need help looking for her."

"Please, Colonel." Al whimpered. Mustang was a good guy at heart, and he loved the three siblings as his own kids. Angel was his favorite, though. At the moment, he looked still, like stone. Then he threw the paperwork back onto the desk and called Lieutenant Hawkeye and the rest of the team. "You'll Search everywhere possible." He told them, "Don't leave one spot. Check every single building, alley, anything. And find her."

"Yes, sir." He earned four salutes before each subordinate quickly left the room, this time to search for the youngest Elric.

Angel woke up, what was going on? Oh yeah, she ran from the apartment and slipped into an alley. That's when someone hit her with something on the back of her head, and everything had gone black. Now she could see clearly; She was in a cage, and the room was dark. She groaned. "Oh, so you're awake." A deep voice said from in the shadows. Angel became alert, "Who the hell are you? And where am I?"

"Well, I am afraid I can only answer _one_ of the questions." He replied, "But not fully. I'm the one who kidnapped you, and you are going to be part of our little project."

"What?" Angel sat down against the corner of the cage, and brought her legs up against her chest. She was scared now.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Chimeras?"

"Yeah, why-" realization dawned on her, and she suddenly felt the need to cry, being eleven, she wasn't as strong as her two brothers, but she was close. Very close, but now she was also scared. "No, No, please, No!" she kept whimpering, _Nina…_ she thought, _I'm going to end up with the same fate as Nina…_

"Oh, no, I'll be helping you, not harming you." The man said, making her look up, tears already in her eyes. "You'll be helping people understand more about Chimeras. Now, just save up your energy for tomorrow." With that he left, she still hadn't seen his face.

Burying her face into her legs, she began crying, _Ed, Al, _she thought, _I'm sorry…just…help me…_ She grew quiet soon, and fell asleep, fearing the next day.

**CC: done!**

**Ed: You realize that's not much, right?**

**CC: give me a break, I'm busy with school, at least I posted!**

**Ed: Yeah, you're right.**

**Angel: this is great, but why'd you do it to me?**

**CC: …I was bored…**

**Review, guys! Thanks!**


	3. That's Angel!

**CC: Well, now I'm bored, so I wrote a new chapter!**

**Angel & Ed: great!**

**CC: Al, your turn!**

**Alphonse: CC-R2000 Doesn't own fma/fmab, She doesn't own anything except the story line, some extras, and Angel!**

One month.

Two months.

Three months…

Angel woke up, still in the old cage, she couldn't see any windows, so she didn't know what time it was, what day it was, or how long she'd been here... Scanning the room, she looked for anything useful close by. Nothing. As usual. It'd been three months, they starved her some days or otherwise given her food if she cooperated with them. She looked at her hands, and saw the silver bracelet her brothers gave her. It had hearts in every loop, but the one in the middle had the flamel on it. She began crying.

_-Flashback-_

_"Nii-san… Al…" A nine year old Angel whispered, it was a while since they tried human transmutation and her right auto mail arm still hurt. Along with that, she still only said a word a time. Outside there was a flash of blue light. She looked around the house some more, then went outside. Once she stepped outside she ended up literally running into her two older brothers. Alphonse took her hand, "We have something for you."_

_Edward clasped something onto her hand, it was a bracelet, silver with hearts and a flamel. "It's…beautiful…" she whispered. "Thank… you…" Ed looked at her and smiled, "Promise not to take this off unless you need to?" Angel nodded. That was the first time she finally spoke in a full, proper sentence. "I love you guys." Ed and Al grinned at each other. "We love you, too, Angie."_

_-End of flashback-_

Angel smiled at the memory.

Suddenly the door clicked and opened. A brown haired man with glasses came into the room, "Hello, dear, I see you're awake." His voice was deep. Like the other man. The man from before. _So this is what the creep looks like. _Angel thought. He had never showed himself, before.

"What do _you _want?"

"It's time." He said quietly; two men dressed in black came up from behind him and walked over to Angel, she quickly took of her bracelet hoping someone would recognize it If they came. The men picked her up. It seemed that no matter how much she struggled they wouldn't let go, nor did they show any signs of weakness. They dragged her into a large room with a huge transmutation circles, and plenty of animals. In the middle of the circle, was a golden retriever.

The two men dragged her there and tied up her hands and legs. After that the man started the transmutation. "!" Angel screamed, and screamed, and screamed. The pain was unbearable, she felt her spine shift, and her face change shape. Angel began to feel fur all over her body. She kept screaming. Soon the transmutation died down, and blood was left on the floor. Along with a chimera's body.

Three months. It'd been three months since they last saw Angel, where was she? The brothers had searched everywhere and they still couldn't find her. Winry had come for maintenance on Ed's automail. She and Pinacco were both upset. But what more was there to do?

"Al…" Ed whispered once they were alone, with Winry of course, checking his automail. "Yes, brother?" Al asked. "I-I'm sorry Al. But this is a new burden." Alphonse was confused, but rather worried about his older brother. Winry looked up, Ed was actually starting to cry, for the first time in two years, Edward Elric was actually crying, "What do you mean, Ed?" Winry asked, calmly. Ed looked down, he couldn't take it anymore, "I have a new burden now, our younger sister's probably dead and it's all because of me, Al. I'm sorry."

"No it's not, Brother."

"It is, and you know it, Al. If I hadn't said what I said, If I hadn't lost my temper…She'd be here with us. It's my fault our little sister's probably dead. But I'd give anything for another chance… Anything…" Winry's eyes filled with tears, "Ed…" she tried to say something, anything. But she couldn't.

Roy, Ed, Winry and Al were walking back to Mustangs home, when a lady came up to them, she was wearing a green gown, and looked worried, or scared, more like. "You're with the military, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Why? Is something wrong?" Roy asked. The lady looked nervous, "Across the street from my home," she replied, "There were so many screams from inside the house, I thought someone should know." Ed and Al got curious, "Where?" Ed asked, "Show us." She nodded and went off in one direction, they followed. They had walked maybe the whole block when they finally reached. The woman pointed to a white, two story house, the screaming was just beginning to die down, and there were flashes of blue from inside. "That's Alchemy!" Ed cried, running in. Alphonse, Winry and Roy followed him.

Inside the house, it was a dark mess. You could barely see anything in there, and there were notes and books thrown around the whole room. A single candle was kept in the middle of the room, but they could clearly see closets and the stairs. "First check the closets, before we go up." Ed ordered the other three. They nodded, before going to check, a minute or so after, Roy called them to one of the rooms. "Look, a cage. What do you think it was for?" Alphonse looked at Ed, then Roy, then Winry, then finally back at himself. What would they do?

Ed walked closer to the cage, and saw a bracelet on the floor. It was silver, with small, silver hearts on each loop and a famel in the middle. "A-Al…It's Angie's bracelet."

"What?"

"You heard me, it's Angel's."

Winry gasped, "What do you think happened?" Ed didn't say anything, he ran out of the small room and went up the stairs. Others following, he saw animals in cages, and a giant transmutation circle on the floor, dried blood everywhere. The room was less darker than downstairs, with a few candles around the room. "Welcome." A deep voice said, when they looked in that direction they saw a man with brown hair and glasses.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked the man, angrily.

"Someone important." He replied.

"In what way?" Roy asked.

"I've done it." The man said, "I, Sean Queer, Have created the perfect Chimera. One that can speak our language, although she still needs to be trained." Winry gasped, and Ed stared in disbelief, _No…please… No!_ "Would you like to see her? Angel!" he called. _No, please, please, No!_

There was a low growl, before a dog stepped out… well, a chimera… It had blonde fur, grey-green eyes, and an auto mail leg. _Like Den's… _Winry thought. She was combined with a golden retriever, it seemed.

Ed and Al stared at their younger sibling. "Angel?"

**CC: well, that's all for now!**

**Ed: this sure looks like a big chapter for once.**

**Angel: *crying* I can't believe you'd do that.**

**Winry: I'm sure she has a good explanation…**

**CC: I do, it was part of the story line.**

**Al: she's right, Angie. She had to.**

**Angel: …fine…**

**Review! Thanks!**


	4. getting Angel home

**CC: basically, I got bored…**

**Ed: *rolls eyes* what else is new?**

**CC: Shut up, Ed! Winry, can you…?**

**Winry: Sure! *Throws wrench at Ed* CC-R2000 Doesn't own Fma/Fmab or characters. She doesn't make a profit either! All she owns is Angel, the story like, and whatever extra characters.**

**Ed: *groans***

There was a low growl, before a dog stepped out… well, a chimera… It – no, she – had blonde fur, grey-green eyes, and an auto mail leg. _Like Den's… _Winry thought. She was combined with a golden retriever, it seemed.

Ed and Al stared at their younger sibling. "Angel?"

Angel was sitting in the corner when Sean called her, she stepped forward, she was a tiny puppy! Golden retriever or not, this was weird, being tiny. Apparently, it was a very _young_ golden retriever she was mixed with.

Almost immediately, Angel shot up and latched onto Ed, and making him trip – well, almost trip. Like she wanted to fight him, hurt him. No way could this be their peace-keeping (sometimes) sister, she hated violence, unless, it was necessary, and in the Elric's case it almost always was. He wasn't going to hurt his sister that was for sure. Alphonse was able to lightly push her of Edward; Angel was still growling.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Our. SISTER?" Ed screamed. But the minute she heard that, Angel recognized the voice, and realized what was going on. Ed lunged forward and began punching and kicking Sean. "FullMetal, You have to stop." The Colonel ordered, "That's an order."

"Don't care!" Ed shouted, still punching, he looked at Sean again, "How Dare You?" Winry stepped forward, "Ed, if you don't stop, he's gonna die!"

"He deserves it!"

Sean wasn't much help, either, he just laughed, "Look at you, Elric. You can't handle anything, so what if something happened to your sister? I know your whole story, I know exactly what happened! You ruined your younger siblings' lives because of your own selfish needs!"

"I DID NOT!" Ed screamed, louder than ever, he kicked as hard as he could, by this time, Sean was bleeding all over. "I did her a favor!" Sean said, "I've changed her life forever, and for the best, too!"

"YOU DID THIS TO MY BABY SISTER AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Ed kept punching uncontrollably. Suddenly he stopped, he felt something tug his red coat. He looked down. Then he saw Angel, "Angie…"

Angel was tugging at his coat, as if trying to get him to stop. He did. "Angie…Can you understand me?"

"Nii…san?" That's all it took; Ed broke down, tears streaming from his face. Al looked helplessly at the scene, if he could cry, he would've. He sat next to his brother, while looking at Angel, "Angie…you…I mean…uhh…" Winry also went to them, she looked ready to cry, "Angel, are you ok?"

"She's not Ok, Winry! Can't you see that?" Ed exclaimed.

"…Fine…" Angel replied, Ed looked up, "You're fine?" Angel nodded, then fell asleep on Al. Mustang went down to call Riza and get some help.

Two weeks, that's how long Angel took in recovery, she ate a lot. Hughes* said that she looked like she was starved, what he didn't know was that he was almost right. Winry went back to Resembool in one week, telling them to call her soon and keep her updated on Angel's health. The brothers spent most of the time watching out for her.

Angel couldn't speak very clearly, it confused everyone, but both brothers could understand every word she said, "I think it has something to do with them being siblings and all." Hughes stated. They were at Mustang's apartment, Angel and Ed fell asleep while Al watched them, or read a book.

"Probably. I mean it's natural when siblings bond like that." Roy said.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm not sure. But I just want to forget about it."

"Sure! Did I mention that it's Elysia's birthday tomorrow? She's turning three! Three! My little girl's growing up so fast!" Hughes gushed, "Oh and did I show you this picture of her? She's drawing on her bed, it's so cute! Daddy loves you, he loves you a lot, Elysia." He told the photograph.

"Oh that's right, it's Ed's birthday too…And please! Shut up, Hughes!"

"You're jealous, if you want a daughter then I suppose you get a wife first! Maybe a certain 1st Lieutenant with blonde hair?"

"HUGHES!"

"But seriously-"

"HUGHES THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Roy-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Ed's voice shouted from upstairs.

***yeah, forgot to mention, this is _before _Maes dies. I just couldn't keep him out of it!**

**CC: Hope you guys liked it!**

**Angel: I like it, so far!**

**CC: thanks!**

**Ed & Al: Review!**


	5. Happy Birthday, Ed and Elysia!

**CC: I'm soo sorry! Exams kept me so busy!**

**Roy: So now you're done with them, I'm hoping?**

**CC: Unfortunately, no. I still have three more…**

**Angel: Oh cmon!**

**Roy: CC-R2000 does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist, she doesn't earn profits, the only things she owns are Angel, the storyline and Extras.**

Chapter 5

The party was fun, many people came. They wished Ed a happy 14th birthday and Elysia happy 3rd birthday. Angel was asleep in Elysia's room and Ed would always go up to check on her about an hour each. Every time someone asked where Angel was, he and Al would say she was sick. Although they did know otherwise.

At one point Elysia asked as well. Ed looked at the others, they nodded, "Well…She's in your room, actually…" Elysia smiled, "Really? I wanna go see little big sister!" They all laughed at the nickname, but were also glad Angel didn't mind being called short. (Unlike a certain pipsqueak we all know and love.)

So Ed had taken her to her room where she saw Angel, lying on the bed, fast asleep. "That's not little big sister! That's a cute little puppy!" She shouted, running over to hug Angel. It was strange, being older than Elysia and still so much shorter because of the puppy.

"C'mon, Al! We gotta go!"

"Coming, brother." Alphonse replied, with Angel fast asleep on his hand. "Here, give her to me." Ed said, knowing Al had to carry the bag filled with things Elysia had wanted to give them, mostly they were homemade but some were also heavy. Al gave Angel to Ed but ended up waking her up in the process. So Al carried the bag, while Ed held their younger sister who had, once again, fallen asleep. "She's getting Lazy. Now let's hurry up! I have tons of books to read before I get an actual idea on chimeras…with tucker's research, too…"

"Honestly, brother, you're so impatient!"

"Oh, whatever!"

They searched for a while, "Hey Al! Look. Tucker said that to make a chimera it takes..." Ed told Alphonse what he found, and Al did the same. Day and Night, they'd look through everything; obviously they didn't realize the battle Angel was having with her mind, the dog's mind, and sanity. What that Sean did to her, it was more than some normal chimera transmutation, and they had to stop it. Fast.

**Angel: hey, this is pretty good.**

**CC: the next chapter will be bigger, I promise!**

**All: REVIEW!**


	6. Inside Angel's mind

**CC: I'm back!**

**Ed: *rolls eyes* great…**

**CC: Oh shut up.**

**Al: CC DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

**Angel: And me!**

**Chapter 6**

"See, Al, with this circle maybe we can…"

"But brother, I think this one might be important…"

"That's Tucker's. It might work…"

"I think you're right but we should keep looking, Just in case…"

"Yeah, we need to be careful because…"

My brothers were doing everything they could for me, but I was wishing they would hurry up. Not to be impatient, but the circle, they transmutation, everything…It was driving me insane, the dog side of me was taking over, and my sanity was leaving. I don't know how that Sean guy managed it, but the transmutation makes people lose sanity, I think that's what he was trying to prevent. But the guy was a madman! And here I am, losing my Sanity!

I repeated in my head that I wouldn't and I couldn't. But I knew it was true and I couldn't force myself to imagine other wise.

The clock was ticking.

The more time they waste, the more time they lose…it'd all end up badly. No matter how much I didn't want them to worry. After that birthday party Ed said he didn't want to waste any more time. It'd been two days; that's forty-eight hours. And in forty-eight hours he'd only slept for five of them. And he had only eaten once. And that was a sandwich for breakfast two days before!

He wouldn't take a break. Some part of me was glad because otherwise I'd lose more sanity; another part of me wanted him to take a break. With Al it was the same thing, except he didn't need to eat or sleep. But he wasn't taking one break. Not one. And he wasn't asking Ed to, either.

I was desperate, and I couldn't speak. The dog had control for the time being and because of that I couldn't do anything. I sat there watching them, but the dog kept taking some damned naps! It was annoying, finally I was able to regain my control.

"Nii-san…" I said, _please listen, _"Brother…"

"Angie? What is it?" Alphonse asked.

"Losing…" _c'mon, just say it, why won't I say it? Damn dog!_

"Losing what?" Ed asked, he had stopped working and researching, both my brothers were staring at me.

"Losing…" _C'mon! _"…some…Sanity…" _finally. _"…Every…" _last word, c'mon, I can do this!_ "Day…"

"Losing some sanity every day…" realization hit him, "WHAT?" I guess I made Ed worry some more, and Alphonse, too. "Anything else?" I managed to say four more words. "Sharing…body …dog…mind…" Did that make sense? I hope it made sense!

"Brother, she's sharing the body with a dog's mind!"

Yup. It made sense…in the current situation anyways.

"I guessed as much. Anymore?"

But I couldn't say anything else. They dog's mind took over again and it began barking. "Ohh boy." Ed sighed, and got back to work.

My mind raced to the first day. _I lost it, I got so mad that I made the biggest mistake ever. Brother didn't mean what he said and I've caused him so much trouble because of believing otherwise._

_Now I'm busy hoping they can do something fast. Before I lose this fight with Sanity._

**CC: Hope you like it! So far this explains whats going on in her mind.**

**Angel: makes sense to me.**

**Al: yeah, I guess.**

**Ed: It's ok…**

**All: review!**


	7. Black Out Day!

**BLACK OUT DAY!**

Me: *comes in screaming like an idiot*

Angel: What happened?

Al: Why is CC screaming like a complete idiot?

Ed: And WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN UPDATING!

Me: NO TIME FOR TALK ABOUT THAT. IF WE DON'T PASS ON THIS MESSAGE, THE STORY CAN'T GO ON!

Everyone: WHAT? WHY?

ME: LOOK AT THIS:

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site, probably...mostly... Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.

This is originally from Prank'd by Angelic Sakura Blossom.

Everyone: PASS ON THE WORD IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE FANFIC STORIES EVER AGAIN!

Me: AGAIN! I REPEAT: PLEASE REMEMBER: JUNE 23rd!


	8. I'm Fine

**CC: Soo sorry I didn't post for so long!**

**Ed: AND YOU SHOULD BE!**

**Winry: Ed, shut up!**

**Angel: She's right, nii-san, I'm sure CC had a good explanation.**

**CC: As always, I was busy, and didn't have much time. But now I've written a chapter or two extra so I can post probably by tomorrow if all goes well.**

**Al: CC doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist. Only thing she owns is this story and Angel. She doesn't get any money for this…**

**Chapter 7**

It'd been three days. Not A word from Angel.

Angel was fast asleep on Ed's leg as the two brothers looked through every book they could find, until they heard a knock on the apartment door. "I'll get it." Al said, walking to the door.

Ed didn't move. He was too absorbed in the book.

"Oh, Colonel, didn't expect to see you here…"

"Came to check on you three. With Angel being a chimera and all…I thought I should check up on you both, especially Ed, because I'm sure he hasn't eaten much, right?" Mustang replied, entering the apartment as Al stepped aside. What they didn't notice was Angel wake up, so Ed looked down, before noticing the Colonel was there, and Angel went back to sleep…again…

"I did!" Ed argued from his spot on the couch. Roy looked over to him, "What did you eat?"

"A sandwich."

"A sandwich? Really? When?"

Ed mumbled something the worried Colonel didn't here, "What was that?"

"I SAID YESTERDAY, MUSTANG!"

"And what about today?" Ed glared at him before replying, "Nothing." Al sighed then. He looked over to the colonel before closing the door. Mustang then asked him to come to the kitchen for a few minutes for a private talk.

They stopped at the door when Roy Mustang finally spoke, "How long has it been? Really, has he eaten _anything _at All?" Alphonse looked at Ed and Angel. Then replied, "No, not really. Three days ago he had a sandwich with some coffee; and he wouldn't listen about lunch. Same for Dinner."

"You're kidding."

"No really. Then two days ago he didn't have anything all day. Yesterday was the sandwich, and some water. Today…so far, a cup of coffee."

Roy stared at Al for a second, then looked at Ed, then Angel, then back to Al. Ed was probably going to starve if he didn't eat anything. "Ed! Come here!" He ordered. The Eldest of the Elric siblings glared at him, as he gently lifted his sister and set her down on the couch, before walking over to Mustang, "What is it, Colonel?"

"Listen, you _need _to go eat! You can't beat yourself up over this!"

"I don't wanna. I have research to do!"

"C'mon, Ed. Please. You're beating yourself up and it's not really helping." Someone began knocking on the door, and as the two argued, Al sighed and went to answer. It was Hughes and Riza. "Oh, Hughes, Lt. Hawkeye… The Colonel and brother are fighting over there…" he pointed to the two arguing idiots.

Riza sighed, took out her gun, and shot between the two. "Why are you both fighting?" The two, now struck with fear, just laughed nervously. "You see…" Roy's the one who first said it, "Ed hasn't eaten anything for the past three days and I was trying to get him to go eat."

"Ed. You're coming with us for lunch." Riza commanded them.

"No way."

"Yes. You will. Or do I need to remind you…?" She took out her gun.

"Ok, fine…put that thing away." He cowered.

Hughes laughed, "Ok. Now. Time for business. Elysia was playing with her toys! Just look at this picture I took! Isn't she adorable? I love her so much!" He gushed, then began talking to the picture. "Daddy loves you Elysia, yes he does!" Then everyone, except Al, lost patience on the man.

"HUGHES!"

After Lunch – Ed had eaten a rather lot – "So," Hughes said, "You're going to take care of yourself while you find a way to turn Angel back, right?"

"Yeah, I will…" Ed promised.

Angel barked.

"Fine, then. Al, watch out for him. And we'll be back to check on you tomorrow." Mustang told them. They got into the apartment; Angel ran towards the window and was barking away.

"Wait…I know what we should check out!" Ed shouted, running to the books…

**CC: Well, the story will end soon!**

**Angel: Aww! No way!**

**CC: Yup.**

**Al: *meow* oh..uh…**

**Ed: AL! PUT THE CAT BACK!  
**

**Al: No! *runs off***

**Ed: *chases Al***


	9. Angel's back

**CC: hiii! So sorry, but I got my report card and I'm just lucky I'm not held back! :(**

**Al: That's too bad…how many bad grades?**

**CC: *starts crying***

**Al: Shouldn't have said that…**

**Angel: I hope she can continue…**

**Ed: CC does NOT own anything! ..except Angel… She doesn't make money from this and she doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Winry: Oh, and this is a note from CC because she's busy right now.**

**CC: *crying***

**Winry: Read it carefully, ok? Here it is:**

**~ NOTE: incase you don't realize it: Angel call's Ed nii-san and calls Al brother. A simple way to tell them apart. Ed is _sometimes _known as Nii-san and Al is _sometimes _known as Brother… SOMETIMES! ~**

**Chapter 8**

Ed flipped through all the books, staring at some of Shou Tucker's research as well; he noticed all kinds of transmutation circles and got many great ideas. And everyday it was either Roy, Riza, Gracia or Maes who came to check up on them. And Ed used to insist he was fine. Although they'd still force him to lunch or dinner.

After about one week Alphonse looked up from his book and decided to check on Angel. As usual, she was sitting on the floor staring at them, before laying down and falling asleep.

Ed sighed. It was all his fault to begin with. He shouldn't have said any of that. He knew it hurt her feelings. Finally he shut his book, wrote down his theories, got ideas from Al and decided upon something.

"This has to work!" Ed exclaimed, drawing the transmutation circle on the floor. "Al, get Angie."

"Ok, brother…but are you sure about this?"

"Yeah…I am…" Ed whispered as he set up everything. Al brought Angel into the room and set her on the ground, she ran up to Ed and stared at him, "Angel, you'll be fine. I promise." He said.

Then he told Alphonse to stay back as he started the transmutation, it hurt him, a lot. But when the familiar glow of lightning-blue came from the circle, he smiled. He pressed down harder.

It began to hurt him.

_No, I made it this far. I won't quit. Not when I'm so close._

He felt something stab him and kept pushing himself to continue. Then his vision began to blur.

"BROTHER!"

"STAY BACK AL!"

"BUT-"

"I SAID STAY BACK, ALPHONSE!"

Edward saw Angel's blonde hair go back to the way it was, her tail disappeared, and most of her body was turning back to normal, but she was screaming in pain. Nevertheless, he pushed him self, the transmutation had to be complete. He didn't want to mess up.

Angel's arms and legs became back to normal, and her ears began to turn as well. As soon as she looked normal, Ed stopped. His vision almost completely black. Angel stopped screaming, and was able to look at herself…

"Nii-san? What did you do?"

"I'm glad you're ok, Angie." He smiled, then gave her a hug. He began feeling faint and he knew that transmutation had taken a lot of energy from him. And he had told Al to stay away. Which was probably a bad idea but Al had to listen anyways.

_But if this had failed, I should've been the only one affected, _Ed thought, _so it _was _in fact a good idea._

The last thing he heard was Angel and Alphonse yelling, "Brother!"

"Nii-San!"

And then he slowly allowed himself to ease into the darkness…

**CC: yeah, it's not that long…**

**Ed: You're telling me.**

**Everyone: Comment please! :)**


	10. At the hospital

**CC: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Ed: Yeah, yeah…**

**Al: So, were close to the end?**

**CC: Wait and find out later…**

**Angel: CC doesn't own anything except me. (Wow that sounds weird to say). She doesn't earn money out of this and she does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Chapter 9**

Al grabbed Ed and moved him to the bedroom; Angel was still on the ground bleeding. Then Alphonse ran over and picked her up. She cried in pain. He set her down carefully.

"Lt. Hawkeye? It's Alphonse. Brother did it! But now their both injured! I don't know what to do!" Al was saying into the phone. Angel was trying to listen, she heard Riza saying, "Ok, Alphonse, stay calm. We're coming."

A few minutes later Roy, Riza, Hughes and Gracia were in the apartment. Roy and Riza took care of the older Elric while Gracia and Hughes helped Angel. It hurt her. They bandaged what was bleeding – which was a lot. "We need to get her to a proper hospital." Gracia was telling Mustang.

The car drive was quick. They needed two cars. One for Riza, Angel, Mustang and Edward. While the other was for Hughes, Gracia and Alphonse.

They all rushed into the hospital, they checked Angel in, Ed was fine compared to her…The doctor gave her some medicine.

Then she remembered everything that happened in those three months again…

The starvation…

The thirst…

The torture…

Then she gave into the darkness.

Ed and Al watched her sleep. "That should do it." The doctor said, "Let her rest for now and I'll come back later to run some tests."

The brothers nodded.

"I should've waited…I didn't…I mean…I wouldn't…" Ed whispered, desperately trying to find the right words. Gracia had to go pick up Elysia so Hughes went with her. "Ed," Riza looked directly at him, "You didn't know she would be this hurt. So stop blaming your self!"

"She's right, FullMetal." Roy agreed.

"Yeah, Brother. You didn't know Angie would be hurt!" Alphonse said. Looking at the three of them, Edward nodded. And looked back at him younger sister. Her auto mail was gone…Great.

"I'd better call Winry." Ed sighed after some time.

"Wait, notice something?" Al asked.

"What?"

"The port on her right arm is gone, too."

"Oh crap!"

"So…?" Roy asked, "Care explaining? I really don't know anything about automail." Ed stared at him dumbly. He looked at Angel, then back at Roy. "Mustang, we're going back to Resembool once Angel's fine. Her automail port is gone, which means she'll have to go through the surgery again…" he trailed off.

His little sister, the youngest of the three of them, was going to have to go though the surgery again! Once was enough, she shouldn't need to do it again…but she would have to!

A week later, Winry came and fixed up Ed's auto mail, while she was doing that, Angel was waking.

"She's awake." Ed whispered. Al and Winry came closer. Watching as Angel opened her eyes for the first time in a week. Suddenly she began screaming, yelling, "GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The three were confused, they weren't touching her and were pretty far away from her. Doctors ran in, and soon she calmed down. "We sedated her. We need to make a quick check up. One moment, please."

Ten minutes later, the doctor came in, and the nurse laid Angel down on the bed. She was still asleep. "From what you're telling me she was kidnapped, right? For three months?"

"Yeah." Ed replied.

"Well, now the memories seem to have come back to her. And she must be very frightened of all her surroundings. We don't know what happened to her for sure. But when she wakes up, in about a day or so, she'll need to be somewhere quiet."

"That's it." Winry stated, "You're coming back to Resembool."

The brothers silently agreed.

**CC: HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Ed: Yeah, she worked hard.**

**CC: Damn right, I did!**

**Angel: review guys!**

**Al: and keep reading!**

**CC: Don't forgot!**


	11. Resembool and some confessions

**CC: Hi Hi! I feel great, today is awesome!**

**Ed: Yeah whatever. Hurry up will ya?**

**Al: Brother!**

**Angel: Nii-san!**

**Ed: What?**

**CC: I don't own anything or anyone except Angel, that Sean guy from chapter (3 or 2?) and any other OC not belonging in the anime, in this story. Clear?**

**Chapter 10**

Angel stirred a little in her sleep. She should've woken up any minute now. They were already in Resembool. "Hey, I think she's waking up." She heard a whisper. She opened her eyes.

Three figures were standing over her, suddenly she remembered something, the three months…she cried out, "Please," she whimpered, "Don't hurt me! Please! Please! Please!"

"Angel! Angel, it's just us." Ed tried to snap her out of it, but Winry knew that in those three months, something had gone seriously wrong. Ed and Al realized it, too. "Please, please, please…" Angel kept repeating.

Ed sat next to her, she flinched. So did Al and Winry, but then she practically panicked and jumped off the couch. "Angie, it's just us." Ed tried again. Finally she looked up, "Nii-…Nii-san?"

"Yeah." He smiled lightly. She looked at him then, Al, and finally Winry before bursting into tears.

At Central Command, Hughes and Mustang were talking about the events that took place this week. "Someone else has been reported missing." Hughes said, seriously. "That's ten disappearances, all since Ed found Angel. And one thing the missing persons have in common is that they ran off after a fight with a family member."

"Just like Angel…But now that I think about it, that Sean guy did disappear when we found her…I didn't think it was so importa-" Just then the rest of his subordinates looked up, "I'm sorry Colonel but that is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard! How could it _not _be important?" Breda inquired.

"Shut up. This doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it does. We were all assigned to help out, remember?"

"Damn!" Roy cursed under his breath.

"So," Ed finally said, after Angel had eaten some food. To put it lightly, she looked like she'd barely eaten in three months. "What happened…in there…with him…?" He asked slowly, worried she'd panic.

She looked up straight at her two brothers. But suddenly got a bad idea of what could happen, because she realized Ed could blame himself for not making sure Sean was in prison.

"Winry…can I…talk to you…alone?" she asked, slowly. Winry nodded and the two went to her room. The boys, deciding they'd wait, they needed to gain her trust again, because at this moment she didn't trust any males as it seemed. And eavesdropping would not help their case.

Winry was the only one she'd spoken to completely in these few hours she'd been up. "What is it, Angie?" Winry asked.

"If I say everything in front of them, they'll get really mad…well…Nii-san anyway, Brother will try to calm him down."

"That _is _true." Winry laughed lightly.

"The thing is…those three months…I'd been starved, if I was thirsty he'd never give me any water. If I was hungry, he'd never give me food. He only gave me…like…maybe once every few days? I couldn't…I couldn't tell how long… he'd lie to me; say Nii-san and Brother and everyone else weren't worrying. That they all were glad I was gone…"

Winry gasped.

"He'd say no one would come for me…After sometime I started to believe it." She continued, "Finally he told me three months past and they quit trying. But then, somehow, I realized there was no way Brother and Nii-san would do that! …I guess I gained some hope…"

Winry looked at her, straight into her eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"In those three months he hurt me, tortured me, whatever he could. Said it was all for the chimera project of his…That's it. Every night I'd cry to sleep…"

Winry gasped again, "He did all that to you?"

Angel nodded. "Oh, Angie. I'm so sorry." Winry murmured, pulling Angel into a hug. That was it; she cried and cried until finally she fell asleep.

Winry gently put her down and left the room. "Guys?" She called, walking down the hall. She heard Ed's voice reply, "Down here!" She entered the kitchen where Ed was eating an apple. "So, what happened?" Alphonse asked.

"Well, she's clearly upset." Winry stated, "And a lot of…things happened. Barely gave her food or water, told her you would never come, that you didn't care. Tortured her in many ways just so she could adjust to being a chimera."

Ed was red with anger, "I'm gonna find that bastard and kill him myself." He said through gritted teeth, "What the hell is wrong with that man?"

"Ed, don't."

"Give me one good reason, Win. One good reason!"

"Because that's why she didn't want to say anything!" Winry exclaimed, already filled with sadness, "She was worried you'd get really mad. Ed, she cried until she fell asleep every night! And she cried now. She's whimpering in her sleep right now!"

Ed was starting to calm down, Al held him down and reassured him everything was fine, "I'm going upstairs; I don't want her to freak out if she wakes up."

**CC: That's all for now!**

**Angel: I'm always the one causing problems.**

**Al: You're not causing problems!**

**Angel: I'll believe it when I see it.**

**Everyone: Be sure to review!**


	12. You need FullMetal?

**CC: Tada! New chapter!**

**Ed: Very nice…**

**CC: You mean it?**

**Ed: No.**

**Winry: *hits Ed with a wrench* Don't be mean!**

**Al: *sweat-drops* CC doesn't own anything or anyone except Sean, Angel, and any other OC…**

**Chapter 11**

Angel woke up to see Ed on her left, and Winry on the right. Both were asleep in a sitting position, and Al was sitting on the ground, watching them.

"Brother?" She whispered.

"Angel! You're awake…"

Angel nodded, "I'm still sleepy, though." She knew if he could, her brother would smile at her at this moment. "I'm not surprised. It's three in the morning, go back to bed."

Angel shook her head and jumped off the bed. "Is this what you do every night? Sit here?"

"Well…yeah…there's nothing to do, you know."

Angel smiled like her old naïve self. "I wanna stay up with you!" Al shook his head. She wondered why, until he finally said, "You're gonna fall asleep. So just go back to bed. Please?"

"Nope."

Al sighed, "Fine…"

Both siblings talked for sometime, until Angel started feeling really, really sleepy. She began yawning constantly. By four o'clock, she was out like a light. Alphonse wished he could smile at the sight.

He picked her up and set her on the bed. "Told you you'd fall asleep." He whispered before sitting back down.

xxxxx

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, waiting for Maes or somebody to get him news about Sean, until then, he would finish up his paper work…before Riza came back with the gun…

"Yo! Roy!" Maes Hughes entered, Roy happily threw his paperwork on the giant stack of unfinished paperwork next to him.

"Hughes? Any news?"

"Yeah, _a lot_. But we might need some help."

"As in?"

"You know, someone small…short…Blonde…"

"You want fullmetal here, don't you?"

"Yup! Now, you go call him and I'll get ready."

"He's in Resembool…"

"I know. We're waiting for him to come."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh I do." Hughes nodded. Roy on the other hand, was unsure, but called Edward to Central nonetheless.

**CC: We got the Epilogue soon and its done!**

**Ed: Well that was quick…**

**CC: Not really, I got one or two more chapters before that, though!**

**Al: Oh, Ok, then.**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	13. The Operation and Central

**CC: Hi! I'm so so sorry, for forgetting about the last chapter! And so, I'm posting this new one straight away! (: Also this is the second-to-last chapter before the epilogue!**

**Ed: Yeah, that's… great…**

**Angel: Ed… Are you… _upset_?**

**Ed: NO! I just… *clears throat* This is a good story and I'm sure you all don't want it to end.**

**Al: yeah. _We_ don't want it to end.**

**Winry: *grins* CC-R2000 owns NOTHING except Angel and Sean! FMA belongs to the awesome creator: Hiromu Arakawa!**

Angel groaned and blinked, waiting for her vision to clear up. She heard Ed talking on the phone.

"Angel's gonna go through the operation today, so I'll be there tomorrow. Anything for her." Ed waited, listening to whoever was on the other line. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it Mustang!"

_Oh._ Angel blinked. _I forgot about the operation_…

"Yeah. I figured." She turned around and saw Winry.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

Ed walked into the room, "Hey girls, Al."

"Morning." Angel mumbled, trying to go back to sleep. Ed pushed off the blanket, laughing when she groaned.

xxxx

Angel felt tears flowing down her cheeks, the pain finally subsiding. The door slammed open and Ed and Al ran in. "It went well? She's got automail? I hope it's all good…" Ed wouldn't stop with the questions.

Winry slapped him and Pinako told him about the precautions and answered what he needed to know.

Angel looked at her auto mail arm again, wishing to have a real arm. Al walked up next to her, "So, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling fine, Alphonse."

Al chuckled lightly, and Angel wanted to help them get his body back. She wanted to see her older brother's kind, soft and gentle, smiling face. "What's so funny?"

"You barely ever call me Alphonse. I'm just surprised."

She giggled lightly and felt a little tired. Winry came up to them, "You should get some sleep." Angel nodded before falling asleep.

xxxx

The train stopped and the siblings got out. Having done the operation before, Angel was able to recover after a weekend in bed doing nothing, and a few days with physical exercises.

She sparred with her brothers and ran around with Den. The now-twelve-years-old girl enjoyed her time in her hometown. Unlike Ed she knew where she was needed and where her home was. And she knew her older brothers were beginning to see that just as well.

"Hey, Riza!" Angel smiled running over to her.

"Hi, Angel. Well, it's nice to see you all again."

"Yeah!" Hughes began, "I can't wait to show you this new picture of Elysia! She's three now! Three! Isn't that just great? Aw, she's so cute…"

As Hughes gushed the others sweat-dropped. "Anyways, we know where Sean is and we're going to get him. Hughes insisted you come with us."

"Is _that_ why we're here, nii-san?" Angel asked, turning to face her brother. Ed nodded slightly before walked towards the car.

xxxx

The six of them stood in front of the tall building. _This is where he took me before the transmutation. _Angel remembered the conversations before going there. _There were five other girls and each time we'd try to get out. He'd hurt us more._

_How could he do that?_

_Don't worry about it Ed._

_I'll kill him._

_Ed!_

They walked towards the doors. _I'm scared…_

_Don't be. We'll keep you safe._

_I guess…_

Ed opened the door and she fell in step beside Al, grabbing his arm. I wondered what he would look like at 13. His birthday was months ago. Then Ed, he was fourteen. And he was brave.

_I love you guys, you know?_

_Yeah, Angie, we _all_ know._

They climbed up the old stairs and, on impulse, Angel ran down the hall, the other following closely behind, slightly confused. _I'm gonna get them out_…

**CC: Hope you like it!**

**Everyone: Review!**

**Ed: Or else!  
**

**CC: Aww, thanks Ed.**

**Ed: I didn't do it for you.**

**Angel: sure…**


	14. Into the building

**CC: Last one for two weeks!**

**Ed: WHAT?**

**Al: Why?**

**Angel: Didn't you hear? *narrows eyes and takes deep breath* CC'S TRAVELING!**

**CC: Yep. So I won't be able to upload for two weeks!**

**Winry: CC doesn't own anything recognizable! She doesn't make a profit out of this either!**

**Chapter 13**

Angel ran into a dark room where five different cages stood. There were three girls in there.

The first girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, her name was Samantha and she was 12. The second girl had brown hair and green eyes, she was 10 and her parents were divorced so she barely spoke, her name was Eleanor.

The third and final girl had black hair with brown eyes. She was 7 and the youngest of them all, she was and orphan and her name was Amaya, which meant 'Night Rain'. Angel cared for her a lot.

"Angel?" Samantha asked, "Girls, it's Angel!"

"Angel! Oh god! Please get us out!" Eleanor begged. This made Amaya turn around, "Angie!"

Angel stared for a while, something wasn't right. "Angie! Don't run off like that!" Ed said, finally catching up. "Guys, this is my big brother Ed! Nii-san we gotta help them, they're my friends!"

Ed nodded, "Mustang, think you could burn the metal and get them out?"

"You don't need to ask. I'll do that while you four find Sean."

Angel shook her head, "I'm staying! They're my friends!"

"But Angie-" Ed tried to say, but he was cut off by his youngest sibling, "No, nii-san." Angel shook her head once again, "They were with me the three months I was missing. One by one they came and they kept me company whenever we were brought here."

She took a deep breath, "Nii-san, you and Al always stay with people you care about – myself included – And now I want to stay with them. They helped me. We helped each other. I'm staying. You guys go ahead."

"Fine." Ed sighed. "Be careful." The others walked away and by then Mustang was half way through the first lock. Which was Amaya's.

Another two minutes and she was free, leaping straight into Angel's arms. "You're ok now. Ame, you're ok." She whispered comforting words and tried to sooth the seven year old.

"How long?" Mustang asked.

Angel turned away, "She was hear for three months before me."

"Six months!" Mustang all but shouted, making Amaya cry more. Angel sent him a glare and he continued working through the others.

Ten minutes later, they were all free.

xxxx

It had been around 15 minutes since they left Angel with Mustang. Ed was nervous about what could happen but he knew that Roy Mustang was the only one who knew flame alchemy and he could easily burn Sean.

But that was also the problem.

When they found out about Mustang's list of names of those he had killed, and how guilty he felt, Ed decided to ease up on the man.

After Lust and Envy, Ed realized Mustang may not have control when he burnt someone to a crisp. Sure, those two homunculi deserved it but Roy took it too far sometimes.

Then he'd blame himself. Riza tried to keep him calm. The two cared for each other in so many ways.

xxxx

Another 5 minutes and they were all together. They opened the final door. Sean stood there. A dead chimera on the ground.

Samantha gasped and immediately covered her mouth with her hands, "Rachel was taken an hour ago…" She trailed off. Everyone turned and one thing went through all their minds. _That's Rachel…_

**CC: hey! Sorry it's short but we need to leave for the airport now! Byee!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**CC: Oh, and remember to review? :)**


	15. Epilogue!

**CC: Heeyyy guys! I'msosorryididn'tupdatepleasedon'tkillmei'mso-**

**Winry: CC! YOU'RE BACK!**

**Angel: Don't worry. I'm sure they'll understand you were busy with school.**

**Ed: Yeah we do… CC DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE! SHE DOESN'T GET PAID FOR THIS!**

**CC: there is one problem though…**

**Al: What?  
**

**CC: I may not be able to come online often so this is the last chapter of the story…**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**CC: Sorry!**

**Epilogue**

Roy almost lost control again, but luckily, Ed, Angel, and Al could stop him. Sean was taken to Central command for questioning and after a quick trial would be sent to Jail.

Samantha and Eleanor were back with their own families and, because Amaya hated the orphanage and Angel wouldn't let them take her, Ed became Amaya's legal guardian and she stayed with them.

Roy and Riza began dating too, "About goddamn time." Everyone shouted once they were told, making the two blush.

Everything was going well, the girls kept in touch and visit once a month or so and Angel really didn't mind because '_it's fun_'!

She and Amaya stayed with Winry and Pinako in Resembool. It had only been a week ago when her brothers appeared once more. Except this time Ed had his arm and Al had his whole body back!

She had run to him and practically squeezed the life out of him. Yeah, life was _much_ better.

xxxx

Angel woke up and looked to her right, Amaya was fast asleep, as always. Getting up, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of juice.

"Morning." She turned and saw Ed.

"Mornin'." She mumbled, sitting down. Al came down next, and Angel just stared at him before walking towards him and hugging him, feeling the heat radiating from him.

"What is it?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm still not used to this, I'm so glad you're back in your body!"

Al smiled and they sat down on the couch, Ed came in and sat next to them. Slowly, everyone woke up. Amaya was the last one. "Good morning!" She exclaimed, looking excited.

"Afternoon, actually. Why are you so excited?" Angel asked.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh that's right."

Ed and Al groaned, "Why'd you remind her Amaya? Now she'll suspect things!"

"I already did when you didn't say anything this morning." She winked.

The guys laughed. "Guess we can't hide anything from you," Ed grinned. The youngest Elric just smirked, "Of course not! I'm an Elric!"

Needless to say, that was a good afternoon.

**CC: Sorry if it's small! I couldn't think of much really! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

**Everyone: Bye everyone!**

**Review and whatever I just hope you liked the story. Now that it's done at least, I can concentrate on other stuff but still, I'm gonna miss this one! ^^**


End file.
